Four Reasons To Kill
by MidnightSwirls
Summary: It's said that strange things happen in West Crygram. But things seem to have taken a turn for the worse when teens start to disappear and turn up dead. AU, character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic on this sight, so tips to improve my writing always help. I really hope at least some of you guys like my story…anyways here is the prologue!**

Ryou Hagane sat in his office starring at his computer screen. His assistant, Hikaru Hasama stood next to him with her notes pressed against her chest. Ryou sighed while listening to the new reporter speak,

"And so today the body of Nile a fifteen year old boy who'd gone missing last week, was found near West Cigram creek near the Konzern family mansion. He appeared to have died days ago due to trauma to the head. Julian Konzern had been the one to discover the body, after several hours of questioning the Konzern family has been dismissed as suspects. Police are still on the lookout for the one who could've done this. In other news two teen appear to have gone missing, and Kyoya Tategami and Ginga Hagane. Both males had last been seen at the residence of Madoka Amano, before leaving and have not been seen since. Police have connected the disappearances of Kyoya and Ginga to the murder of Nile; it is believed that the same man or woman is responsible for these strange happenings"

"Ginga…" Ryou put his head down, Hikaru steeped closer to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry sir I'm positive that they will find Ginga."

"Oh Hikaru I hope so, I couldn't bear to loose Ginga, not after what happened to Sakura." The older man said mournfully. Hikaru tensed up,

"Sakura died years ago sir-"

"I know Hikaru, but I still remember that day as if it was yesterday…" Ryou trailed off as if going deep into thought. Hikaru frowned.

* * *

Madoka sat in the front row of her home room writing down notes quickly. Her teacher was lecturing the class on Shakespeare and his creations. Madoka being the top in her class was jolting down everything the teacher said to look back on later. She stopped writing when his heard her classmates begin to whisper around her, she slowly lifted her head to see that two police officers had walked in and begun to speak to the teacher. "Yes of course, Madoka Amano please stand up and follow these officers. They have many questions for you." The students begun to gasp and speak louder. Madoka slowly stood and gathered her stuff before following the officers out.

"Madoka Amano I am officer Samson and this is my partner officer Banks. We are here on account of the disappearances of Kyoya Tategami and Ginga Hagane."

"I already gave the police my statement" Madoka said calmly.

"Miss Amano we have reason to believe you may have something to do with your friends disappearances." He eyes widened.

"You can't-"

"Miss Amano this is only temporary." officer banks grabbed Madoka's wrists and pulled them behind her back and handcuffed her. Her eyes widened once more as she was walked towards the police car.

**(At the police station)**

Madoka sat in an empty room with her arms crossed, sitting at an empty table. A recorder was set up to the side of her and officer Samson and officer Banks. "So miss Amano, it says here that you told the police that Kyoya had Ginga had gone to your house to study, is that true?"

"Yes. Ask my father, I was home all night." She stated calmly.

"What time did the three of you leave?"

"Are you trying to trick me with that lame tactic? I'm not stupid. Kyoya and Ginga left around eight O'clock." Banks narrowed her eyes; Samson sat down and pulled out more files. Madoka smirked inwardly to herself. _**They will never know the truth **_she thought.

* * *

"Gee Zeo, I'm actually really shocked you called" Masamune smiled at the taller boy. Zeo and Masamune sat outside the local café. They each had a cup of coffee in front of them. Masamune was dressed in his school uniform: dark gray pants with a white dress shirt and black and dark red striped tie, his dark gray jacket hung on his chair. While Zeo was dressed simply in black jeans and a while button up shirt and tie. Zeo worked at the café they were at, but was taking his lunch break with Masamune.

"Well Masamune I've learned to accept what happened to Toby was a freak accident and that pointed blame to you was just a coping meconium I used. But now that I'm out of therapy I thought it was time we got together and put every behind us, You know?"

"Yeah to be honest I kind of missed hanging out with you, even if you did accuse me of murder. What happened to Toby was very strange, we'll it is like everyone says-"

"What? What does everyone say!?"

"Umm, lots of strange things happen in West Cigram…"

"Oh…right" _**strange things happen in West Cigram…**_Zeo closed his eyes _**the saying I have heard all my life. **_

"Hey Zeo does this coffee taste strange to you, of is it just me?" Zeo's eyes darkened,

"You're going to die Masamune" he whispered so only the two of them could hear.

"Wh-what?" Masamune felt a small pain in his chest.

"Soon enough you'll fall and you won't get back up Masamune. I'm going to kill you, in fact I already have. You're going to get what's coming to you, for what you did to Toby." Zeo closed his eyes and smiled. Masamune quickly stood up, spinning the cup of coffee, and he ran out in panic. Leaving his school bag and jacket behind. Zeo smirked and grabbed his bag and jacket before casually returning to work, humming a slow dark tune to his self.

* * *

"Miss Amano we have reviewed all the files we have on you. You're the top of your class with a GPA higher than most normal teenagers like yourself." Samson placed several filed down.

"Exactly, I'm a normal student attending West Cigram high, with no secrets to hide. I have no connection to what happened to Kyoya or Ginga."

"Actually miss Amano everything about you brings us suspicion towards you. Your GPA level exceeds many of your age in fact you are one of the most intelligent in our town. This leads me to believe that you are the most capable of committing a crime and not getting caught. Madoka Amano we'' have out eyes on you."

Madoka frowned, "You're making a big mistake."

**I am sorry if things are confusing at the moment but I plan on explain way more in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zeo pulled the café door closed before locking it. He was still in his work cloths and had Masamune's things over his shoulder. He looked at his phone, _**8:43 pm, around this time tomorrow Masamune should be gone for good. **_Zeo continued down the street towards Masamune's apartment.

Zeo was very excited. The strange things he had said to Masamune weren't just empty threats to scare his former friend, he met it all. Everything was Masamune's fault. Zeo knew Masamune would drop dead around this time tomorrow, hopefully sooner. All Zeo had to do was keep Masamune from going to the emergency room.

After using the key Zeo had kept to Masamune's apartment Zeo walked into the kitchen, tossing Masamune's things onto the dining table. "Masamune, where are you?" Zeo called out before walking down the hall and looking into his room. Masamune turned out to be sitting in the bathroom doorway. "Sorry for freaking you out earlier, I was just playing around." Zeo lied.

"Zeo…sorry for running out like that, you really did sound convincing at the café, but I should've known you were joking around."

"It's okay, but are you okay? You look terrible!" Zeo faked concern, which was enough for Masamune to buy.

"I don't know I think it might have been the drink you served me, they did taste kind of weird…"

"None sense! I made that myself, so I know nothing was expired."

"I don't know…" Masamune winced before grabbing at his stomach.

Meanwhile Madoka was walking home from the police station. It was dark so the nearby shops lights made the snow shimmer. Since it was early December a blanket of snow covered the ground. People were walking with shopping bags. She was in the middle of town so all sorts of shops and a mall across from her. A marble white fountain was placed in the center along with some benches.

* * *

Madoka kept her head down, she was feeling emotional. Ever since Ginga and Kyoya disappeared all the blame had been pointed towards her, did everyone else not stop and think that maybe Madoka was missing Kyoya and Ginga just as much? She sighed miserably and continued down the street. When she drew closer to her house she heard some of the shoppers behind her gasp slightly. "Eh?" She turned around only to see Kyoya standing a couple feet away. Her eyes widened, "Kyoya?" She asked in disbelief.

Kyoya only inched closer to her, he appeared to be limping. His pine hair was messier and he had fresh cuts on his arms and a scratch mark on his right cheek. His school uniform (Same as Masamune's) was also dirty, his shoes and bottom of his pants wear all wet from running through to snow.

"Kyoya, you okay! Where's Ginga?" Madoka closed the distance between them and helped Kyoya by allowing him to lean on her.

"He's- He's gone…" Kyoya whispered.

"What?"

"Someone killed him Madoka…" Kyoya body quivered as he held back sobs. He looked up with teary crystal blue eyes. Madoka stood gaping at him with shock, Ginga, dead? She couldn't believe it. Ginga, one of the most liked students in school was gone, forever? And Kyoya, the guy who hated Ginga from the start was sobbing silently into her shoulder…

"He's really-"

Kyoya stopped crying, as if on command, "how was that Madoka, do you think the cops will buy that?"

Madoka stared at him in utter shock and confusion, before it hit her. "KYOYA HOW COULD YOU!?" She screamed.

* * *

Hikaru had been sitting in a car with Ryou Hagane when they both heard a girl screaming. "I wonder what going on…" Hikaru trailed off as if she was thinking of the cause.

"I don't know, I hope nobody had gotten hurt of worse" Ryou pulled to a stop when the light flashed red.

"Hopefully not, but after all these murders the past couple weeks, I wouldn't be too surprised." Hikaru looked at her boss for a moment. _He's so handsome…_ she sighed.

"I can't imagine what you're going through now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you just lost your wife Sakura in October and now Ginga has gone missing, it must be really hard for you."

Ryou tensed, "Hikaru I really don't want to talk about this-"

"It must've been so hard on Ginga. I'm sure that he wants a mother, well, he _needs_ a mother. You know last month while we were working in your office at home I had steeped out to get some tea. Ginga had come running in and called me mom by accident." Hikaru smiled slightly, "But he apologized after, saying that I was old enough to be his big sister." Ryou sighed before pulling into Hikaru's driveway.

"Here you go, if you want a ride Monday just call me."

"Silly," she laughed, "Mondays my Birthday I won't be working! I'll be turning eighteen finally."

"Right, I had forgotten congratulations Hikaru."

"Thanks see you Tuesday."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of West Crygram police had set up an investigation near the woods by the center of town. Officer Sally Banks stood above a young redhead's body. Her blond hair was tied back into her cap and her green eyes were focused on her notepad. "The poor kid" Sally's partner, Derik Samson was currently taking pictures of the footprints and little amount of evidence they had collected. Sally sighed looking towards the boy.

"Ginga Hagane, sixteen years old. He had just lost his mother in October I remember working her case. She had been led to the abandoned farm house and pushed of the building, she passed away almost instantly."

Ginga was lying in the snow with snowflakes building up on his skin. He was still wearing his school uniform, but his coat had been torn off of him and discarded a couple feet away. Ginga had been beaten and left to freeze in the snow, sadly he had passed away the previous half hour. Ginga's eyes were closed and he was on his stomach, but sally had noticed that he had crawled over quite a way from the first spot. Upon further inspection she noticed the cuts and bruises.

"Who are the two that found the body?"

"It was Madoka Amano, the girl we had just questioned, that had found Kyoya Tategami shivering in the snow near the body, then she found Ginga, she apparently had a panic attack and a pedestrian had called 911." Derik informed her. "When they took Tategami to the hospital and she insisted that she's go with them."

"And her statement said?"

"She saw Ryou Hagane fleeing the crime scene moments before she and Kyoya approached the body."

"And Tategami said?"

"Ryou Hagane was the one who attacked Ginga and him."

"Looks like with need the whole story, I'll get Ryou you go to the hospital to get the full story form Tategami."


End file.
